Eugenics wars
The Eugenics Wars (or the Great Wars) were a series of conflicts fought on Earth between 1992 and 1996. The result of a scientific attempt to improve the Human race through selective breeding and genetic engineering resulting in the Eugenic Supermen. The wars devastated parts of Earth, by some estimates officially causing some 300 million deaths, and nearly plunging the planet into a new Dark Age. (TOS: "Space Seed"; ENT: "Borderland") Epiphany Trek The Eugenics Wars are not a single event. What does unite them is the universal war against the augments, the eugenic supermen such as Khan Noonien Singh who exploded to prominence during the later half of the 20th century, and were the direct cause of what is sometimes called World War Three. Overview of the Wars The Eugenics Wars are dated to have begun in 1991 and lasted ten years until 2001. While the war against Khan Singh lasted the longest, other wars lasted from as little as 90 days to as much as five years. It is believed that from 100 million to 300 million people died as a direct result of these wars. This does not count the tens of millions that died in the following Pestilence of the Naughts. While this figure is wildly variable depending on the source, exact figures are not available and will likely never be compiled. The Eugenics wars rolled onto the Pestilence of the Naughts. Enrico Estevan The Argentinian Dictator. He embroiled the whole of South America in his wars of conquest of his neighbors beginning with the longstanding rivalry with Chile. He managed to pull the United States into the conflict as well. This set up the circumstances of the second American Civil War later in the 21st century. Zoriski Gorbavich The Russian madman. In the wake of the Conservative coup and the fall of the Soviet Union Gorbavich came out as the absolute ruler of Russia. He used strong arm thug tactics that would have warmed Stalin's black heart bring the Soviet sphere (minus East Germany) back under his iron control. His tactics and constant threat of a general war.allowed the rise of Carl Zimmer. He eventually did get the war he craved in the East with an all out attack on the forces of Que Zhan. The war went nuclear with a rather loose use of tactical grade weapons. One of the old Soviet era Generals eventually shot him to prevent the use of the strategic nuclear arsenal. Kahn Noonien Singh Khan conquered most of the Middle East, India, and North East Africa. He was constantly at war for the full time he was in power. Khan is one of the most remembered of the Eugenics Supermen, but hardly the only one. His flare for the dramatic and propaganda made him the poster child for the entire program and the war. "Pharaoh" Amenhotep Sadat Mohammad Sadat was an early adopter of the ways of Khan Noonien Singh. He pulled the nations of Egypt Chad and the Sudan into a voluntary alliance that survived him, unheard of in the era. Sadat avoided the wars in general and his friendly alliance with Khan kept Egypt from being overrun. Historians believe that if Sadat had stayed sane, he would have rode out the wars intact, and of all the supermen, might have survived to prosper into the 21st century. The country was already rumbling against him, but his decision to give himself the pick of all the 16 year old virgins for his 40th birthday was the last straw. The people stormed the palace and he was killed in a hail of bullets. His works were quickly destroyed, his religious decrees forgotten and sanity returned to the land. Kumba Massala Kumba Massala used cunning and guile to form the West African Dominion, convincing national leaders and tribal elders alike to be reasonable and do it her way. In retrospect it is believed that she may well have been a functioning telepath. Her older brother, recognized as having received the treatments was known to be one of the enhanced. Apparently the treatments given his Mother endured to affect the daughter that followed, not officially part of the program. The brother however was not one of the lucky ones, and died early in his teens. It is believed from instabilities brought on by the Augment process. Due to the influence of Kumba Massala the West African Dominion stayed out of the Eugenic wars, avoided entanglement in Green's war and lacked the tech that destroyed a good deal of the world in the AI War. With the rise of the Earth Alliance a very old Kumba Massala passed on the torch of a nation poised to participate fully in the 22nd Century and help bootstrap the rest of the continent to prosperity it enjoys today. In the 24th century the capitol of Yaoundé is an ultra modern center of culture and learning. Que Zhan Que Zhan was the Chinese strongman. While he was identified as an Augment he was no friend of Khan and his clique. He had taken the rule of China from the revolutionaries. He united Indochina, Indonesia, and thanks to Col. Green taken Australia as well. He started a throw down with Khan which marked the turning point of Khan's expansion of power (and severely de-populated the region) Que Zhan wanted to block Khan's expansion into (Whatever Burma is called these days) Thailand, Cambodia, Vietnam and Indonesia. Que Zhan wanted to lay the ground work for his own rise the power and eventual domination. Instead he slaughtered millions, lead indirectly to the death of billions and destroyed China and India as great powers. Carl Zimmer The German strongman. He took control of the Christian Democratic party. And attempted to turn the EU into a real government. He used the rise of the Russian Zoriski Gorbavich as leverage to get extra parliamentary powers in the EU. For once memory did not fail and he did. His attempted coup destroyed a third of Brussels. He remained at large and a continuous terror threat for ten years until he and his thugs were tracked down and killed in Munich. He enjoyed a measure of support to the point that he was able to hide and move in Western Europe for that period of time. Category:History Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Unfinished Articles